The wire-crimping device 100 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 1-106093 and shown in FIG. 9 is a known device that crimps an electrical terminal onto an end of an insulated electrical wire. Wire-crimping device 100 has an insulation crimper 102, a wire crimper 104, and a wire depressor 106 that is disposed between the crimpers 102, 104. The wire depressor 106 slides between the crimpers 102, 104 and is constantly urged downward by a spring. When the crimpers 102, 104 rise after the wire has been crimped to an electrical terminal, the end of the terminated wire (not shown) is pressed down by the wire depressor 106 and ejected from the crimpers 102, 104.
After the electrical terminal has been crimped onto the insulated electrical wire, the end of the terminated wire may not drop smoothly out of the crimpers 102, 104 even though it is pressed on by the wire depressor 106. This is caused by a barrel of the crimped terminal sticking to one or both of the crimpers 102, 104 and not coming loose. Consequently, the end of the wire may rise along with the crimpers 102, 104, and the terminal crimped thereto may engage and deform other terminals.
The present invention overcomes this situation, and an object thereof is to provide a wire-crimping device which will detect if a terminal is stuck to a crimper, thereby effectively eliminating deformed and defective terminals.